


These ideas are nightmares

by Garance



Series: Tennishot [4]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Early 2010's, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Peut-être que des fois gagner un match est plus facile que de vivre avec Roger.
Relationships: Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Series: Tennishot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525049
Kudos: 4





	These ideas are nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/gifts).



These ideas are nightmares

  
Rafael avale difficilement la boule dans sa gorge, il ne sait pas où il est mais il n'est pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Il y a quelque chose sur ses yeux, et ses mains sont attachées derrière son dos. Pas bon du tout. Rafa ne se souvient pas de grand chose, il a bu, beaucoup, avec un gars, un joli gars. Quel était son nom déjà ? Rafa ne sait plus. Roger ne va pas aimer (ça ne devrait pas être une priorité dans son ordre de pensées mais ce n'est pas encore très classifié dans son esprit à cause de la gueule de bois). En tout cas il est assis sur quelque chose de confortable, ce n'est pas la pire situation dans laquelle il a déjà été, il se souvient d'un tie break infini avec Roger (et dire que ce n'était qu'une partie de vacances...). Oh wait.

  
''Roger c'est à cause de toi ?" Rafa a réussi toutes les enquêtes du Professeur Layton, il ne peut pas avoir tort (il l'espère)

"Oui.''

''Oh allez Rog, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour me retrouver dans cette situation ?''

''Tu as passé toute la soirée à boire avec ce serbe !''

''Qui ?'' Rafa est vraiment fatigué maintenant qu'il essaye de repenser à la soirée, au moins l'alcool était bon

''Djokovic ou peu importe son nom. Tu m'as oublié pour lui, pour boire avec lui !''

''Oh, ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux Roger ! Tu sais très bien que tu es le seul que j'aime. C'est incroyable, la prochaine fois que je vais parler avec un autre homme tu vas encore me kidnapper ?''

''Rafa...''

''Tu sais que j'ai raison, tu ne peux pas t'énerver à chaque fois que je parle avec n'importe qui.''

''Je ne veux pas te perdre.''

''Tu es stupide Roger, détache-moi que je puisse te le faire comprendre.''

''Ça me semble intéressant, mister Nadal...''

''Tu es vraiment compliqué à vivre des fois...''

  
Au moins, une fois qu'il n'y a plus rien pour le retenir, Rafa ne se retient pas pour embrasser Roger. Tout est toujours si compliqué avec lui, mais Rafa l'aime, alors il sait que la prochaine fois qu'il verra Roger parler avec un autre homme il refera la même chose.

  
Fin


End file.
